


Arachnophobia

by DualityXS



Series: Two Twines [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Grief/Mourning, HyperGhoul, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, M/M, Organ Transplantation, Prequel, Self-Sacrifice, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualityXS/pseuds/DualityXS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prequel to Two Twines.<br/>Tells the story of how Hide became affiliated with Aogiri tree from the events in the sewers to the CCG raid that takes place in chapter 3 of Two Twines.</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/4117128/chapters/9279192</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**\--Anteiku Raid--**

It reeked. A pungent smell of faeces and blood. But still he treaded carefully through the water, trying to mask his location with small movements. It proved difficult, the water sloshed every time he took a step, producing a loud crashing sound when the waves it the walls of the tunnel. Still he wandered onwards, knowing his best friend had come this way, at least he hoped Kaneki had. There was a possibility that other ghouls were down here, and Hide really didn’t want to run into one as he lost his weapon. He came to the conclusion that this place was a tunnelling maze of dirty water and darkness, and his chance of finding the Half-Ghoul was extremely slim and near impossible. But he still ventured on, with one motive at the front of his mind. Find Kaneki. Even though his body ached and the water chilled him to the bone.

Then there was more sloshing and crashing of water. Hide froze, trying his best to peer into the darkness. There was also breathing. Not the normal, calm type though. It was hyperventilation and coughing and whimpering. Hide moved as quickly as he could, coming up and around a corner. Only to find the person he was looking for covered in the mess from the sewer. The boy, only 19 years old, was writhing and moaning in pain. His hands were clamped over his head as he convulsed on the spot. Incoherent mumblings could be heard from Hide’s vantage point but he had to get closer. The words soon made sense in their own psychotic way.

“GET OUT… OF MY BODY” The boy slumped downwards “GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT” His Kagune was thrashing behind him. Hide knew it would be dangerous to approach him from this angle. But still he opted to move forward. Kaneki arched backwards as his Kagune split into strands before slumping forwards again. Hide ambled forward in a slow, precautionary pace.

“Yo Kaneki” He spoke, getting the boys attention. Kaneki stopped convulsing, his hyperventilation was still evident however. Hide knew he had to tread carefully here. He opted for light hearted conversation to calm Kaneki down.

“What’s with the get up?” He laughed, looking at Kaneki’s torn battle suit. “That in style these days?” Hide stepped closer. Kaneki froze, his head turning slowly. The hardened RC cell’s coated his face into a beak like mask. A Kakujya, Hide noted stopping himself from moving any closer. Hide was happy he had found his best friend and lover. But he knew the battle was finished above them and that Kaneki still had to fight.

 _“Hi…..de?”_ Kaneki whispered, his voice distorted and tired sounding. Hide began to walk forward again, studying the mask.

“Whoa, ain’t that something…” He began “Special make-up that would even shock Hollywood” It wasn’t makeup, he knew damn right what it was, but he needed to get Kaneki calm. He was trying his best. Kaneki was silent, his breathing was slowing to a normal rate. Hide watched him, covered in blood and shit and whatever else. But still Hide thought he looked beautiful, if only he could just pull the white-haired male into a hug and tell him it was okay. Yet this was a hungry ghoul he was facing, his life was at risk here.

“All this time you had to suffer like this” Hide whispered as Kaneki sucked in a breath. 6 months, 6 months Hide was out of contact with Kaneki. It hurt, finding out that his lover had disappeared. But Hide made it his priority to find him, even joining the CCG to get ties on him.

Hide edged closer until he was in front of Kaneki, he leant down and studied the mask. “You won’t need it anymore, the mask” He reached a hand out to point and Kaneki flinched away. The white-haired male brought a hand up to scratch his face. The mask flaked off in small pieces but still was attached to the boy.

 _“I’m seeing things again… Hide can’t be here”_ His voice was pained and sounded like he was about to break down any moment. _“It’s an illusion”_

_“It’s a dream. It’s nothing special, happens all the time. But if it isn’t, H-Hi-Hide w-will know th, that…that I’m…. THAT IM A-“_

“I already knew man! Who cares about that, let’s just go home already” Hide placed a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder, a gesture to show he isn’t a threat. Yes, Hide knew Kaneki Ken was a ghoul. He knew that Rize was a ghoul too, and it only took the dumbest of persons to put the pieces together. Kaneki had been made into a Half-Ghoul and Hide knew all along. Even when Nishiki knocked him down and Kaneki protected him – that was when his suspicions were deemed correct. The Half-Ghoul twitched and began to whimper. His Kagune began to thrash again as Kaneki let out a pained cry.

“I WANT TO HELP YOU” Hide yelled above the sound of crashing water. He brought up a finger to scratch his cheek and looked away from the mess before him to check around the area.

“Judging by the surroundings… they have all been blocked off. There’s almost no way a ghoul will make it out…” Hide pondered as Kaneki grew quiet once more.

_“Hide… I hear these voices… run away… or I will…”_

“That’s a nasty wound…” Hide glanced at the gash along Kaneki’s stomach. He winced from the blood and how angry it looked. The regeneration didn’t seem to be working either. Hide gulped, thinking through his options. He knew Arima Kishou was down here searching for ghouls, and if he found Kaneki like that then there is no way the kid will survive. He came to only one option then, a painful one… but probably the best.

“Kaneki, I’m sorry, but can you fight with all you’ve got just one more time?” Hide whispered, removing his body armour. “Take what you can, I don’t mind if you kill me, you will always be the person I care about the most” He leant down and placed a small kiss onto the hardened crust over Kaneki’s face before leaning back and spreading out his arms. Kaneki’s ghoul eye watched from the orb in the middle of his head. It stared wildly as drool began to ooze from his mouth. His Kagune spun round and impaled Hide through the stomach before launching himself onto the blond soldier.

**\--Post Anteiku Raid--**

“Wakey wakey!” A shrill voice throbbed within his mind. His eyes cracked open and was met with a bright light shining down on him. He looked around for the source and found a small girl leaning over him. Bandages covered her face as she giggled and stared down on him. Another man entered his vision, tall and old.

“I am Dr. Kanou, and you could say we are about to save your life” He spoke in a wise tone, picking up a scalpel and bringing it down onto his subject. The metal sliced cleanly through the skin as Kanou made quick work of his ribcage. Next came a bone saw and each rib was removed one by one, allowing access to his side.

“You could say this is a lung transplant” Kanou joked as Hide bit down on his gag that he didn’t even realise he had in his mouth until the pain hit. Next Kanou brought out an organ of some form, it was a deep red colour and seemed to writhe on its platform. Hide was hit with a sudden realisation, this was the same doctor that turned Kaneki into a half ghoul. And he was about to do the same to Hide. The boy thrashed as hard as he could, realising his was missing a large portion of his leg and there was ripped meat where his abdomen should be. The appendage torn clean off by means of Kagune. It was what Kaneki did but the memories was all a blur as blood loss soon got to him. All Hide could remember was Kaneki crying as he took bites out Hide. They were terrified sobs followed by apologies and other incoherent speech. Hide didn’t make much of sound throughout the ordeal for he held Kaneki’s hand most of the way through it. And then when Kaneki was satiated and sane he sat staring at Hide for a good 10 minutes, while snivelling and crying silent tears. Soon after Hide defiantly blacked out and when he woke back up, Kaneki was gone and there was a small girl leaning over him.

“You are going to be Aogiri’s new experiment” She whispered before he blacked out once more. Now he was tied down on this operating table with the one and only Kanou stood over him, slicing up his skin and bone. Meanwhile Kanou had administered some clotting agent, to stem blood flow to his joints. He had also been injected with RC cells to give him the survivability of a ghoul for a limited time.

“You will find this is a different Kakuhou” Kanou began, talking to the girl as well as Hide. “I tampered with it, trying to create a new form of Ghoul” Only then did Hide notice the deep red organ was oozing some form of substance that glowed in the light. Hide did his best to wriggle in the restraints, but to no avail, the pain was too great. If only he had given him some pain killers while he was at it. So Hide opted for looking around the room. It was a standard operating room, except there were 2 other beds, both occupied. The first one was a young male with light brown hair. He was crying as their eyes met. Seidou Takizawa. The Investigator who Hide had spent a lot of time with. The other bed had an older male on it and he was certainly taller with a thick mop of black hair. Amon Koutaru. He seemed to be drugged as he wasn’t moving an inch. 

“Oh I see you have met your brothers, they are also going to be given the special Kakuhou, but that is if their bodies accept it” Kanou chuckled, preparing to place the Kakuhou inside Hide’s body. He stitched together the veins and arteries and then the nerve endings. He picked up a sharp, dagger like object and then plunged it into the organ. Hide screamed against the gag.

“You feel that? Good, that means it’s all hooked up” Kanou then began to insert the kakuhou and stitch it into place before closing up the hole. “Don’t worry, your ribs will grow back” He prodded the flappy area of skin where his ribs were. Soon enough the beginnings of small bones grew. Next he felt his stomach begin healing, it was itchy, but somewhat comforting. Lastly his leg began to heal as well other smaller injuries when Kanou came over and injected him with an RC suppressant to put him to sleep.

“Now onto Mr, Takizawa” Kanou chuckled as Hide finally fell into unconsciousness.

**\--4 Months Later—**

In the 4 months that Hide has been a half-ghoul, he has actually adjusted quiet well. He found it easy, but there was still emotional drain. At first he refused to eat human, but soon enough he gave in because to eat is to survive and to survive is to eat. He could finally sympathise with Kaneki though. Being a Hyper-Ghoul meant that he also needed a higher amount of RC cells, which meant more meat than the standard ghoul. Eto made sure to give him as little as possible.

They were sat in a room, each of them tied down to a metal chair by the ankles, wrists and neck. It had been about 4 months since their operations and today was the beginning of their torture, or training as Eto put it. Seidou failed the Hyper-Ghoul Kakuhou and had to have it replaced by an ordinary one and Amon, well he escaped soon after the operation, who knows what had come of him.

Hide had managed to get on Ayato’s and Hinami’s good side, but it was now derogative for newbies to be put through their paces to see if they are worthy of the One-Eyed King, or at least Aogiri called it that. Hide sweared Eto just wanted to hurt something.

The torture lasts 10 days, and if the subject isn’t broken by that deadline, then another 10 days is added. You could say Seidou lasted 8 before he became a mess. He broke the day after Aogiri made him kill his entire family. Hide was thankful for once that he had no one left in his family, but that meant he had extra the pain. His roots became white from stress and he seriously felt like he was going to lose it some days, but when day 10 rolled in he completely forgot that if the subject hadn’t broken by then, another 10 days were added.

So Hide endured another 10 days. On day 19 he was told news of a Half-Ghoul working for the CCG called Sasaki Haise. Hide had his hopes up until the name came and he finally broke, finally fearing the worst for his friend.

**\--2 Years Later – The Auction Raid—**

Hide wasn’t allowed to attend the raid. He had heard about a certain Investigator being there. Hide wanted to go so badly to see him. Just the name Sasaki Haise raised alarm bells inside himself, but he could just be holding onto a fading hope. He was told so many times that Kaneki Ken was dead and gone but it didn’t feel right. It had been 2 years since he last saw his friend, and the supposed death of him was finally settling in.

“You have to let me go!” Hide bowed before Tatara and Eto. They were in a garden outside of some old mansion. Roses bloomed everywhere in pots and flowerbeds. Maybe it was Kanou’s place? Who knows, he practically gets shoved inside a van when they go places.

“You are not allowed, it is for you own safety” Tatara spoke and Hide pulled a face.

“Then why does Seidou get to go?” Hide glanced back at a crouching Seidou. He was nibbling on his fingers while watching the roses move gently in the wind. “I mean look at him!” He gestured to the young man.

“He is better trained than you are” Eto giggled as Hide huffed… The torture did wonders on Seidou to the point that he pretty much behaves like a dog.

“Whatever…” Hide scowled and wandered off to find Hinami and Ayato to practise fighting with. That was when he was given the nickname Spider, because his Kagune looked like spiders legs. He found it ridiculous first but it grew on him. Especially when he finally got a mask made that had spider’s eyes on it. The Spider of Aogiri was what they called him.

**\--2 Months after The Auction Raid—**

Over the next 2 months after the Auction Raid Hide was given even more Intel on this Sasaki Haise. Hide was met with the news that Sasaki Haise is Kaneki Ken. He knew it, his intuition was always on point. But it still didn’t excuse the fact that Aogiri refused to let him go, maybe it was because they didn’t want Hide to meet this Sasaki Haise? He didn’t know, they never told him anything. Apparently he had his memories wiped clean or something. It didn’t make sense… what exactly did Arima Kishou do to the poor guy? Hide wanted to know and to meet him so badly.

Aogiri had finally relocated to another area. The 20th ward restricted zone where Anteiku used to be. The group hid in the tunnels below, using Anteiku as the entrance and exit. They were all called into a large meeting room one day to talk about another plan. Hide had been put up in the ranks and was given the task of looking after Takizawa. Eto and Tatara stood at the front of the room.

“We are going to capture Sasaki Haise”

Hide felt like he was going to cry. Finally, he could meet his lover again.

**\--The events after this take place in Chapter 3 of Two Twines--**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! <3


End file.
